


Coffee

by leejihoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leejihoon/pseuds/leejihoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the fate of a once luminous and sweet love revolves around a drink so dark and bitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

You walked through the busy city streets, your teeth chattering as you tried stuffing your hands deeper into the pockets of your jacket. It was another cold winter night, but somehow this one seemed more frigid. And because it was so freezing outside you couldn't help but yearn for his warmth, to lay beside him and enjoy his pleasant aura. 

But you couldn't. 

He was your moon, your stars, _your world_ , and yet being with him was seemingly impossible now. 

After sulking through the streets, thinking about all the happy times you had spent with him, you dreadfully arrived to the place which used to bring you so much joy. You opened the door, causing a small _ring_ to echo through the small coffee shop. You entered quickly, wanting to be sheltered from the blistering cold. From there everything seemed to go by in slow motion as you scanned your surroundings, only to stop once your eyes landed on him. You stood there, almost frozen in time as you stared into his eyes dreading the conversation that was soon to unfold. You looked away the moment you snapped out of your trance and walked to the small booth he sat in near the back of the cafe. 

"Hi," you said, your voice barely above a whisper, seating yourself across from him. 

"Hey," he said, not able to look you in the eyes as he fiddled with the black buttons on his jacket, "how's your day been?"

You stared at him, trying to take in his appearance as best as you could. He looked handsome; his skin seemed to glow, his lips appeared soft, and he seemed to fit in well in the coffee shop's comfortable atmosphere as he wore a black and gray wool sweater — the exact one he wore the day of y'all's first date in that same cafe.

"I've had better days." And it was true. You hadn't had a single bad day in so long, especially since you had him by your side. 

A waiter then came up to the booth you two shared, completely oblivious to the situation just waiting to unravel. You both ordered your drinks and he left, leaving the two of you in complete silence.

After a few awkward minutes passed, and you received your drinks, you spoke up. "Mingyu, please, listen to me. We can work this out if we just come to an agreement or something. I know you've been a whole lot busy lately and that things aren't the way they used to be, but that hasn't stopped us from being with each other. So why stop now? We can work through this if we just-"

"No, we can't — we _won't_ ," he said, almost forced.

"But you know I love you," you uttered, "and you know I'm willing to work things out if you'd just let me! We can work this out, just like we always do." 

He finally looked into your eyes as you let those last words escape your mouth. 

"Not this time." 

He stood up abruptly, tiny ripples forming in the coffee he hadn't touched once since setting it down on the table after receiving it.

"So, you're just gonna leave me?" you asked, standing up as well to let him know you weren't going to give up so easily. 

"Do you think I want to leave you? _I have no choice!_ " It was then you noticed his eyes were glossed over with tears that threatened to spill at any moment. "I love you _so_ much, baby, but we just can't be together for now."

Your heart lit up when you heard him say those three beautiful words, but dropped all too quickly when he said you still couldn't be with him. And just when you were going to ask him why, he put his hands on your shoulders and pulled you in for a kiss. You then instinctively cupped his face with your icy cold hands, and as cute and heartfelt as the moment was, a pang of sadness struck you when you felt tears falling onto your hands. You pulled away and found your beautiful boy sobbing. You rapidly began wiping his tears away, not bearing to see him so upset and emotional. 

He then embraced you before thanking you for all you had done — _for all you had given him_. 

And just as quickly as your coffee had gone cold, he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song _Coffee_ by Yoo Jae Hwan (feat. Lim Kim).


End file.
